Sharks
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Kisshu can be pretty diabolical when he wants to...


**Sharks**

Kisshu cackled evilly, putting the finishing touches on a plan he had been working on. Now he just needed to go kidnap two people….

Outside his room, Pai shook his head wearily, not wanting to know what Kisshu was doing THIS time, and flinched as he heard teleportation. _Great…. we're all in for it now, _Pai thought. _I just hope this plan doesn't involve that shark tank Kisshu put in the training room…._

Sadly, Pai was hoping in vain.

Meanwhile, Kisshu had teleported to Earth, and was currently in the basement of Café Mew Mew, smirking as he tied Ryou up. Hearing footsteps as he finished, Kisshu teleported to the training room, and closed the door, then attached a hook to the ropes binding Ryou. He made sure it was secure before tying a rope around the hook and attaching it to his 'fishing machine'. This was a hook on the ceiling from which Kisshu could dangle people above the shark tank he had prepared, and raise and lower them with a lever. Before he dangled Ryou over the shark tank, though, he woke him up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME FOR!?" Ryou yelled.

"My pet sharks are hungry, and I needed some entertainment," Kisshu said. "I decided shark baiting was the best idea."

Ryou started looking panicked, and Kisshu smirked, then pulled the lever, lowering Ryou into the tank of sharks with a splash. The four sharks in the tank looked up as Ryou fell into their tank, and bared their teeth before swimming over.

Kisshu waited till one of them had eaten Ryou's hand before pulling him out, and letting the sharks attempt to jump up and eat the rest of him. "You- are- evil!" Ryou gasped out.

"You're worse," Kisshu said nonchalantly, and dunked him back into the shark tank. This time he let the sharks eat Ryou's legs before pulling him out again. Noticing Ryou was now basically dead anyways, Kisshu snapped his fingers, and the ropes disappeared, leaving the rest of Ryou to fall into the tank and get shredded by the hungry sharks. Kisshu watched until they were done, and then got up. "I'll go get you one more, and then you can go back to the ocean," he told the sharks, and teleported off.

This time he landed near Ichigo's school, and found Ichigo's overprotective school friends glaring at Aoyama. He walked over, and they switched to glaring at him. Kisshu held up his hands and said, "I just came to see if you'd like to help me feed him to my tank of sharks."

Moe and Miwa's eyes lit up, and they grabbed Aoyama as he tried to run for it. Kisshu took the girls by their shoulders and teleported off.

They landed back in the training room, and Kisshu snapped his fingers, summoning a coil of rope. He quickly tied Aoyama up with the rope, and attached the hook he had used on Ryou to Aoyama's bindings.

"Wow, you're good at this," Moe commented.

"I practiced on Blondie," Kisshu said. "The sharks ate him too."

"Please spare me!" Aoyama begged.

"Not a chance, Tree-Freak," Kisshu said, dangling him over the sharks' tank. He dunked Aoyama in as Moe and Miwa came over, and the sharks swam over eagerly. One of them immediately bit Aoyama's arm off, and ate it. The others had a feeding frenzy over the rest of Aoyama while Moe and Miwa cheered happily. When there was nothing left, Kisshu asked, "So what did he do?"

"He dumped Ichigo and was really nasty about it," Moe said disgustedly. "We were going to beat him up, but that was way more fun!"

"Good," Kisshu said. "Can I take you two to Ichigo's?"

"Sure," Miwa said.

Before Kisshu could teleport them there, though, Pai came into the room, and asked sternly, "Kisshu, what were you doing?"

"I just fed Blondie and Tree-Freak to the sharks," Kisshu said happily. "Would you mind putting them back in the ocean?"

Pai sighed and snapped his fingers. The sharks disappeared, leaving the bloody tank empty. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very," Kisshu said. "See ya!" He teleported out, Moe and Miwa in tow.

They landed in Ichigo's room, and found her face down on the bed. She looked up gloomily when she heard the teleportation, and sighed when she saw Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa grinning like Cheshire cats. "I assume everyone who hurt me is dead?" she asked.

"Just Blondie and Tree-Freak," Kisshu said. "I fed them to sharks. Moe and Miwa helped me get Tree-Freak, though, so I let them watch him get eaten."

"It was fun!" Moe and Miwa chorused.

"Glad you had fun," Ichigo said.

"So now that Tree-Freak's gone, will you be mine?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," Ichigo replied. "And nagging me won't work."

Kisshu started sulking.

**I lost inspiration again, but I think the rest of it went well. This wasn't meant to be very long, but I hope you'll still enjoy it and REVIEW! I love reviews! **


End file.
